Come See My Room
Back to 2010 Logs Arcee Shark Arcee enters the barracks. She's going to have her own room, but for now she goes in to have a look around, to give her an idea of what a room looks like. Shark is in his barracks room, but upon hearing footsteps peeks out his door to see who's coming, "Good cycle Arcee, looking for your room?" he asks. Arcee nods. "I know it's not in here, but I wanted to get an idea of what the barracks rooms here look like, so I can make my room feel homier," she says. Shark nods, "Well you can look at mine if you want since I'm here." he states, offering a smile that's genuine and no teeth either. "That would be great," Arcee says, following Shark. Shark steps back into his room. It's rather simple really, recharge berth lines one wall. The other wall has been lined with a handmade aquarium, complete with mercury river water and plant life. There's also a few fish swimming around in it. Arcee gravitates to the aquarium. "That's beautiful," she says, "I wish I had one." Shark rummages out a tin with some 'fish food' which basically is small bits of metal and some dry plant matter for the cyber organic fish, "Thanks, put a lot of hard work into it. Used to keep Sparky in there." he moves over to a set of stairs, pausing, "Would you like to feed em?" "Sure," Arcee says. "Who's Sparky?" she asks, as she gets the fish food and sprinkles some over the top of the 'water'. Shark steps back so you can ascend the stairs and feed the fish, who swim up to eat the food. "She was a cyber eel that I rescued. She was injured and I took care of her until she was all healed. I released her back to the wild after she gave birth to a bunch of baby eels." "Still have the babies?" Arcee asks. "That sounds intriguing. I always had a soft spot for Cyber-eels." Shark shakes his head, "I released them with Sparky." he murmurs, sounding a bit sad about it still. Arcee awwws. "Oh well, I suppose it was for the best," she says. Shark nods, "I think so. They wouldn't have been happy in such a small aquarium and I would have been hard pressed to keep them all fed too." "I hear they can escape from aquariums, too," Arcee says. She gazes at the current occupants of the aquarium. Shark nods, "Sparky liked to curl around me when I recharged." he smiles fondly at the memory, "Okay I think that'll be enough food for those little nippers." Arcee nods. She beams at the thought of a cyber eel curled up around Shark. "Must've made a cute picture," she remarks. Shark hmms, "I guess. If you are into something black and cold curled around you when you want up." he smirks. Shark takes the container of food from you and puts it back where he keeps it. Arcee has another look around, nodding and visualizing what her own quarters should look like. "I think I should find my room, now," she says, "It's time for me to recharge." Shark inclines his head to her, "If you need help with anything just give me a radio." he offers. Arcee nods. "I'll remember that," she says, "I'll see you in the morning, then." She heads out. Shark nods, "See you in the morning, Arcee." Category:Logs Category:2010 Logs Category:Arcee's Logs Category:Shark's Logs